villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lah Deus
Great Emperor Lah Deus, also alternatively translated as Ra Deus, is the main antagonist of Choushinsei Flashman. He is the leader of the Reconstructive Experiment Empire Mess and sought to become the ultimate lifeform in the universe. He was voiced by the late Unshō Ishizuka and was portrayed in-suit by suit actor Hideaki Kusaka. History Past Lah Deus was originally a mass of genetics that was somehow brought to life. Desiring to assimilate as much genetic materials as possible in order to become the ultimate lifeform of the universe, Lah Deus founded the Reconstructive Experiment Empire Mess and traveled across the universe invading planets to gain test subjects for genetic experiments. Too perform these experiments, he has recruited several Great Doctors over the eons. As a result, he has undergone several reconstructive operations in those years. 300 years before he mounted his Earth invasion, Lah Deus abducted Lie Köpflen while he was still an Earth infant and raised him to serve as the doctor of Mess to further their genetic research. To this end Lah Deus employed the Alien Hunters led by Sir Cowler to kidnap people to be experimented on by Mess. Invading Earth Lah Deus and the Mess Empire eventually return to Earth with the intention of conquering it, seeking to use its lifeforms for Mess' genetic experiments. However, Mess was opposed by the Flashmen, who were originally 5 children abducted by the Alien Hunters but rescued by the Flash race. After the repeated failures of Keflen's creations to destroy the Flashmen, Lah Deus brought in the Alien Hunters to back up Mess' forces. Lah Deus eventually permitted to use Cowler's Alien Hunters for his experiments by this. However, infuriated by Lah Deus sacrificing his men, as well as tired of being controlled by him, Cowler began to plot against the Emperor. Around this time Lah Deus allowed Keflen to use his own genetics to create Beast Warriors, called "Deus Beast Warriors". Seeking revenge on Lah Deus for the deaths of his men, Sir Cowler created his own Gene Synthesizer and used it to weaken Lah Deus before striking him down and seemingly killing him, leaving behind only his mask. With Lah Deus gone, Keflen eagerly attempted to take over Mess. However, Lah Deus soon reformed from his genetics to his full form and returned to punish Köpflen for his treachery. Lah Deus revealed to Keflen his past as an Earthling and mocked him for his heritage. Angered, Keflen refused to submit to Lah Deus and used the Gene Syncronizer to reconstructe his former superior into a Beast Warrior called the Deusura. Keflen sent the Deusura to destroy the Flashmen, but Lah Deus quickly resurfaced and returned to his original form. Vowing to destroy both the Flashmen and Keflen, Lah Deus engages Flashman in an ultimate showdown. The Emperor overpowered Flashman first, but once Sara returned the team used two consecutive Rolling Vulcans and destroyed Lah Deus. Keflen then sent Kuragen to revive and grow Lah Deus into his the Deusura form. The Deseura was then destroyed by Flashman with the Flash King, along with the full body of Lah Deus once and for all. However, this was not the ultimate end of Lah Deus. After being destroyed by the Flashman, Lah Deus' broken mask was taken by Köpflen in order to extract its DNA for his final creation, the Demoss, which he created by fusing the mask and DNA of Lah Deus with the body of the Kuragen, the first being created from Earth creatures during Mess' invasion. The Demoss was destroyed by the Flashmen, it took both Kuragen and the last of Lah Deus' genetics with it, finally ending Lah Deus' legacy forever. Gallery Lah Deus design.jpg|Early concept TheDeusura.png|The Deusura Zadeimos.jpg|The Demoss Trivia *Lah Deus, or Ra Deus in some translations, plays on "Ra", the Sun God of Egyption mythology, and "Deus", Latin for "God". *He is one of the leaders of Sentai evil organization that was toppled and replaced by their subordinates who became the final antagonists of their respective series, along with Queen Hedrian from Denshi Sentai Denziman, Emperor Aton from Kagaku Sentai Dynaman, Empress Juuza and Emperor Tranza from Choujin Sentai Jetman, Gorma Emperor XV from Gosei Sentai Dairanger, Evil Electro-King Javious I from Denji Sentai Megaranger and Messiah from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Navigation Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Aliens Category:Mongers Category:Monarchs Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Murderer Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Leader Category:Big Bads Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Amoral Category:Posthumous Category:Giant Category:God Wannabe Category:Kidnapper Category:Genocidal Category:Vengeful Category:Enigmatic Category:Arrogant Category:Opportunists Category:Master Orator Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Disciplinarians Category:Supervillains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Sophisticated Category:Control Freaks Category:Psychopath Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Tyrants Category:Humanoid Category:Mutated Category:Supremacists Category:Egotist Category:Abusers Category:Totalitarians Category:Hybrids